cemburu!
by Sakura Nagasawa 'Ai
Summary: "kau, itu sedang jatuh hati dengan sakura-chan, 'kan teme?" ledek Naruto. "tidak, dobe!" bantah Sasuke. "huh…! Kalau begitu kau CEMBURU!" kata Naruto. 'Cemburu' batin Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

PAIR: SASUSAKU

Rated: T – Indonesian – Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Naruto punya MS

Fic ini punya Aiko

Hey, aiko dateng lagi membawa fic aneh nan abal bin GAJE!

Tapi, aku seneng banget kalo ada yang nge-review fic aku!

Ya udah, langsung aja!

Aiko Uchiha-chan, mempersembahkan…

CEMBURU!

Summary: "kau, itu sedang jatuh hati dengan sakura-chan, 'kan teme?" ledek Naruto. "tidak, dobe!" bantah Sasuke. "huh…! Kalau begitu kau CEMBURU!" kata Naruto. 'Cemburu?' batin Sasuke.

Chapter 1: Anak Baru!

Di suatu kelas, yang ribut nan ramai. Sesosok wanita berambut pink mempunyai iris emerald yang indah, sedang melamun memandangi alam di luar jendela.

"SAKURA! Ayo foto-foto!" teriak Ino, yang memegang Handycam kesayangannya.

"maaf ino! Aku lagi Bad mood!" kata sakura ogah-ogahan.

"ayolah! Kalau tidak, tolong foto aku sama Tenten ya!" kata Ino, seraya memberi Handycamnya ke Sakura.

"hhh… mendokusei!" kata Sakura.

"hey… jangan menjiplak kata-kataku!" kata Shikamaru yang entah dari mana muncul (?).

"Sorry SOB! Aku memfotonya disini aja ya!" kata Sakura.

"No, problem!" kata Ino & Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kembali ke alamnya(?) {tempat duduknya}, dan kembali tidur pulas di bangkunya. Sedangkan Ino, dan Tenten mulai berpose di tempat yang menurut mereka menarik & bagus. Dan ternyata, Ino & Tenten berpose tepat disebelah belakang Sasuke. Tapi, Sakura mengambil bagian Ino dan Tenten saja. Merasa ada firasat buruk, Sasuke pindah tempat duduk di samping Gaara. Ino dan Tenten, sudah bosan berpose di tempat itu. Dan akhirnya, mereka pindah tempat. Lagi-lagi di belakang Sasuke. Merasa risih lagi, Sasuke pindah di tempat duduknya neji. Dan lagi-lagi, Ino & Tenten berpose di belakang sasuke. Sasuke merasa bahwa, yang di foto Sakura adalah dirinya. (ih.. sasuke ge-er banget sih! #plakk di tampar Sasuke).

Sasuke berjalan menuju sakura. Namun, Sakura masih terfokus dengan Ino & Tenten. Sauke melirik Handycam yang di pegang Sakura. Saat itu, Sasuke merasa bahwa dirinya telah menghancurkan martabak eh, maksudnya martabat klan Uchiha. Ia lega, bahwa yang di foto sakura bukan dirinya, tapi Ino & Tenten. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Sakura tidak sadar barusan sasuke di sebelahnya. Ino & Tenten kembali ketempat pertama mereka berpose. Sasuke biasa saja, ia sudah tahu. Yang di foto Sakura adalah Ino & Tenten. Ino berpose dengan duan tangannya berbentuk huruf V terbalik, dan mengulurkan lidahnya sedikit. Sedangkan Tenten berpose seperti guru yang geleng-geleng(?). sakura hanya bisa menahan tawa nya. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan.

"CEKREK" bunyi shutter Handycam. Dan…

"Bwahahahahahaha…" Sakura tertawa tidak jelas.

Seketika seluruh siswa memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Ino dan Tentn menghampirinya.

"ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ino pelengak-pelengok.

Sakura masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ino kesal, lalu ia mengambil Handycamnya dari tangan Sakura. Dan…

"Bwahahahahaha…" Ino ikut-ikutan tertawa tak jelas.

Tenten hanya mengernyitkan alis kanannya. Ia mangangkat Handycam Ino agr bisa ia lihat. Dan…

"Bwahahahahaha…" Tenten ikut-ikuta tertawa. Cocoklah mereka sekarang, bisa di katakan 'Trio Gila'.

Karena yang lain penasaran. Semua siswa, kecuali Sasuke & Gaara berlari menuju mereka yang tengah asyik tertawa.

"ada apa sih Sakura? Ada yang lucu? Mana? Aku ma lihat!" kata Naruto.

"nih! Lihat sendiri!" kata Sakura yang sudah berhenti tertawa.

Naruto mengambil Handycam itu, lalu semua siswa berkerumundi situ, melihat isi Handycam yang membuat Sakuta, Ino, Tenten tertawa.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

4 detik…

5 detik…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa mereka menggelegar. Bayangkan! 19 siswatertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sasuke teme! Aku baru tahu kau lucu seperti ini" kata Naruto yang masih tertawa, sambil memegangi perutnya.

"hahahaha… sasuke kau ini lucu sekali! Kalau seperti ini aku bisa jatuh hati!" ledek Sai.

"hahahahahaha… sasuke kau terlihat lucu dan imut! Bisa-bisa aku jatuh hati juga!" sambung Kiba.

Sasuke sebal dan jengkel, karena telah di ejek, di tertawakan, dan, di permalukan. 'apa sih yang mereka tertawa kan?' batin Sasuke.

Ia pun berjalan ke arah sekumpulan manusia yang gak waras itu. #plakk. Ia merebut Handycam Ino dari Naruto.

"apa yang kalian tertawakan?" asmara eh maaf lagi! Maksudnya amarah Sasuke memuncak. "siapa yang memotret?" sambungnya.

Seketika, semua siswa yang tertawa berhenti tertawa (?).

"s-s-s-sa-sa" Ino terlihat takut.

"a-aku" kata sakura gugup.

"oh, kau Haruno! Dasar menyebalkan!" kata sasuke sarkastik, seraya menghapus foto itu. Lalu, ia menaruh Handycam itu di atas meja dan, berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"dasar orang Aneh!" bisik Naruto.

"Neji! Aku ke toilet ya!" kata Naruto.

"ya!" jawab Neji.

Naruto berlari menuju toilet. Setelah selesai, ia pun kembali ke kelasnya. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, tampak seorang Kakashi dan seorang murid berjalan di belakangnya.

"siapa itu…? Ah… sudahlah!" kata Naruto. Dengan langkah 1000, ia berlari ke kelasnya.

Sesampainya di kelas…

"woy… hosh… hosh… Kakashi-sensei datang… hosh… hosh" teriak Naruto pake' toa sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Kakashi-sensei… Kakashi-sensei…" seru yang lainnya, dan berhambur duduk ke bangku masing-masing.

Mereka yang semula ribut, gaduh, kkari. Menjadi tenang, diam, dan tertib. Dan sosok guru berambut perak itu pun masuk ke kelas itu, di dampingi seorang laki-laki berambut merah darah berjalan di belakang guru tersebut.

"selamat pagi murid-murid!" sapa Kakashi.

"pagi, sensei!" sahut mereka semangat dan riang. Apalagi siswi-siswi yang ada di kelas berteriak histeris melihat wajah murid baru itu yang terkesan 'baby face'. Sakura hanya bengong melihat sosok murid yang sangat ia kenal. 'sasori? Benarkah di sasori? Ibu serius berkata seperti itu?' batin sakura bertanya-tanya.

TBC (TUBERCULOSIS) (?)

A/N:

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… HAHAHAHAHAHA… HAHAHMMPH #di sumpel tomat ama sasuke.

Gimana? Gimana? Terlalu pendek? Karena saya malas mengetik. (ngak nanya *plakkk) terlalu mendramatisir? Ngak juga (*plakkk)

Haaaa… sudahlah tak apa! (*tepaar)

Aiko: hey! Sapa sih yang nampar aku terus.

Sasuke: aku…

Naruto: hey, Aiko 'kan CS gw! Jangan ganggu!

Sasuke: demi kebaikan dia… Biar ngak kayak elu…!

Aiko: maksaih sasuke…! Tapi, kalo nampar jangan keras-keras! Ya udah ah…! Aku minta saran dan kritik nya ya! Minna-san!

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Aiko, Sasuke, Naruto: MINTA REVIEW NYA YA…! MINNA-SAN!


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo minna-san!

Hiks… hiks… hiks… maaf, ya minna-san! ! Adakah yang masih menunggu fictku yang Gaje ini? *tengok kanan-kiri*. Kalo, masih ada! Syukurlah! Gomen telat! Udah 1 1/₄ bulan ya? Hehehe… *garuk kepala- ditampar*…

Gomen deh 2000 kali! Ya, udah cekidot aja! Balas reviewnya di bawah aja ya! Oh ya! Satu lagi! Kalo mau tahu gimana muka sasuke di foto (chapter 1), nanti ada kok paling bawah! Baca dulu ya!

Hohohoho… *ketawa Gaje*

WARNING: GAJE, OOC, AU, ABAL, JELEK, LEBAY, JUDUL TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN ISINYA, DTT (DAN TEMAN-TEMANNYA).

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto

Aiko Uchiha-chan © Cemburu!

CHAPTER 2: SUPER HERO KESIANGAN.

Rated: T – Indonesian – Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Summary: "kau, itu sedang jatuh hati dengan Sakura-chan, 'kan teme?" ledek Naruto. "tidak, dobe!" bantah Sasuke. "huh…! Kalau begitu kau CEMBURU!" kata Naruto. 'Cemburu?' batin Sasuke.

BACK TO CHAP 1

"_Neji! Aku ke toilet ya!" kata Naruto._

"_ya!" jawab Neji._

_Naruto berlari menuju toilet. Setelah selesai, ia pun kembali ke kelasnya. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, tampak seorang Kakashi dan seorang murid berjalan di belakangnya._

"_siapa itu…? Ah… sudahlah!" kata Naruto. Dengan langkah 1000, ia berlari ke kelasnya._

_Sesampainya di kelas…_

"_woy… hosh… hosh… Kakashi-sensei datang… hosh… hosh" teriak Naruto pake' toa sambil ngos-ngosan._

"_Kakashi-sensei… Kakashi-sensei…" seru yang lainnya, dan berhambur duduk ke bangku masing-masing._

_Mereka yang semula ribut, gaduh, kkari. Menjadi tenang, diam, dan tertib. Dan sosok guru berambut perak itu pun masuk ke kelas itu, di dampingi seorang laki-laki berambut merah darah berjalan di belakang guru tersebut._

"_selamat pagi murid-murid!" sapa Kakashi._

"_pagi, sensei!" sahut mereka semangat dan riang. Apalagi siswi-siswi yang ada di kelas berteriak histeris melihat wajah murid baru itu yang terkesan 'baby face'. Sakura hanya bengong melihat sosok murid yang sangat ia kenal. 'sasori? Benarkah dia sasori? Ibu serius berkata seperti itu?' batin Sakura bertanya-tanya._

CHAPTER 2: Pahlawan Kesiangan

_**Flash back**_

Sakura sedang berbincang-bincang dengan sang ibu melalui telepon genggam.

"_**Hallo Sakura, apa kabar? Ini ibu!" kata Saki (ibu Sakura) dari seberang telepon.**_

"_**ya, bu. Aku baik-baik aja! Ada apa bu?" tanya Sakura.**_

"_**a… Sakura! Sasori akan ibu pindahkan ke sekolahmu!" kata Saki.**_

"_**eh? Sasori? Memangnya, ada apa dengan sekolahnya?" tanya Sakura.**_

"_**tidak ada masalah sekolah Sakura. Ibu dan ayah mu, di tugaskan ke Jerman selama 2 tahun…" kata-kata Saki terputus.**_

"_**APA? JERMAN? 2 TAHUN?" Sakura teriak aneh di seberang.**_

"_**tenang Sakura sayang, sebetulnya ibu juga khawatir dengan kalian. Tapi, ini peluang besar bagi ibu, dan ayah." Kata Saki.**_

" _**ya ampu, bu! Yang benar saja! Ibu yakin?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.**_

"_**baiklah, begini saja. Kalau besok sasori tidak datang ke sekolahmu, berarti ibu tidak ke Jerman. Tapi, kalau sasori datang ke sekolahmu, berarti ibu sudah jadi pergi ke Jerman! Kalau sudah pulang, ibu janji bawa oleh-oleh untukmu!" kata Saki.**_

"_**oh, baiklah bu!" kata Sakura lemas.**_

"_**nanti, sasori akan tinggal di dekat apartement mu, tenang saja!" tambah Saki.**_

"_**ya bu. Selamat malam!" kata Sakura.**_

"_**selamat malam, sayang!" jawab Saki.**_

_**End of flash back**_

"anak-anak, perkenalkan teman baru kita! Silahkan, perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Kakashi.

"terima kasih sensei! Okey, selamat pagi semua! Namaku Akasuna Sasori. Umurku, 16 tahun. Pindahan dari Suna. Mohon bantuannya!" kata sasori dan, membungkuk memberi hormat.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~ SASORI-KUN!" teriak cewek-cewek di kelas, kecuali Sakura. Spontan anak laki-laki dan yang mendengar teriakkan itu menutup hidungnya, eh maap salah! Maksudnya telinga mereka.

"okey sasori. Silahkan duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura, angkat tangan mu" perintah Kakashi.

Sakura mau tidak mau, mengagkat tangannya. Sasori pun, berjalan menuju tempat duduk Sakura. Lali, duduk di sebelah Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi menerangkan pelajaran.

"" bunyi bel istirahat.

Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Sedangkan, Sakura masih asyik dengan komik kesukaannya, _'Black Butler'_.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA! Ayo ke kantin!" tiba-tiba ino berlari sambil berteriak menuju bangku Sakura.

"Tidak bisakah kau tak berisik 1 jam saja ino! Aku sedang sibuk! Sana pergi-pergi jangan ganggu!" Sakura mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, seolah-olah mengusir ayam.

"HUH… Ia, ia aku pergi!" kata ino, dan berlalu menuju kantin.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yaitu, membaca komiknya. Belum sempat ia membuka lembar selanjutnya, lgi-lagi ada seorang yang menggangunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan teman sebangkunya.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke kantin" kata Sasori.

"Lagi sibuk!" kata Sakura agak ketus, ia ketus bukan berarti dia kurang menyukai Sasori. Tapi, ia hanya sedang _bad mood_.

"Antarkan aku!" Sasori berkata sekali lagi.

"Baiklah _Pasir_ _Lembut_!" kata Sakura berjalan ke kantin diikuti Sasori.

'hihihihi' tawa Sasori dalam hati.

Setelah sampai di kantin, mereka memesan, dan makan bersama. Sesudah, memesan makanan, mereka menduduki bangku yang mereka berdua pilih. Setelah selang beberapa lama, suara khas Naruto yang cempreng, memecah keheningan.

"CIE…CIE…CIE…CIE!" Sorak Naruto, diikuti siulan jahil dari Kiba.

"PRIEWIT…PRIEWIT" Kiba bersiul-siul GAJE.

"PRIKITIEW…PRIKITIEW" Sule datang tiba-tiba.

"AWAS ADA SULE!" teriak Suigetsu.

"CIKICIEW" Sule pergi entah kemana. (?).

Yang lain hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria. Tak mereka sadari, muka Sasori yang sedari tadi putih, mulus bagaikan susu *ngelus pipi Sasori- di gampar Sasori FC* sekarang berubah menjadi merah seperti udang lobster di goreng (?).

"eng… Sakura! Kenapa kau tak bermain dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya Sasori, sambil menghilangkan bercak merah di kedua pipinya.

"mereka berisik" kata Sakura singat.

"oh!" Sasori ber 'oh' ria.

"nanti antar aku pulang dong!" Sakura Puppy Eyes No Jutsu MODE : ON.

"ok! Ngak usah Puppy Eyes juga, udah aku anterin pulang! Jadi tambah gemes… Tempe!" kata Sasori, sambil cubit-cubit pipi Sakura.

"Sakit OY!" kata Sakura meringis.

"dasar _Cantik_!" kata Sasori melepas cubitannya pada Sakura.

"yee~ biarin lah Cantik! Daripada JELEK!" balas Sakura.

"ih.. pede amat kau! Lebih baik _Jelek_ daripada _Cantik _!" kata Sasori.

"loh kok bisa?" tanya Sakura.

"ketinggalan Zaman sekali kau! Jelek itu singkatan dari JELas Keren! Daripada Cantik?" kata Sasori.

"emang apa singkatannya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"CAcat biNTIK" kata Sasori.

"SASORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Sakura tambah kesal.

"hehehehe… Sorry Mbah!" Kata Sasori.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kantin yang sedikit terbuka, menjadi terbuka lebar,tak berapa lama ada dua sosok pria bertubuh tegap dan tampan muncul dari depan pintu. Yeah! They are Uchiha Sasuke, and Sabaku Gaara (Author sok ke barat-baratan).

"_**JENG-JENG"**_

Semua pandangan tertuju kedua sosok pria tersebut. Tak terkecuali, Sasori, dan Sakura.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Sasori.

"Uchiha Sasuke, yang rambutnya mirip pantat ayam. Dan, Sabaku Gaara yang rambutnya merah" kata Sakura singkat, dan jelas.

"oh! Kau suka yang mana?" tanya Sasori dengan nada menggoda.

"a-apa? Apa?" Sakura tergagap.

"Sasuke ya?" goda Sasori lagi.

"apaan sih!" protes Sakura, karna ngak mau digoda.

"blushing tuh! Suka ya?" godaan Sasori makin menjadi.

"TIDAK SASORI" teriak Sakura. Sontak murid-murid tak terkecuali 'DUO TAMPAN' menoleh kearah Sakura, dan Sasori.

"OPS…"

~OOO~

~SKIP TIME~

BEL PULANG Sekolah berbunyi. Semua siswa/I berhamburan keluar sekolah, yak terkecuali Sakura. Sekarang, ia sedang menunggu Sasori yang berada di toilet, di parkiran motor. Tiba-tiba, 'DUO TAMPAN' datang menghampiri Sakura, hm… atau, mungkin hanya pikiran Sakura saja. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa kedua pria tadi datang menghampirinya. Tubuh Sakura menegang ketakutan, Sakura takut jika Sasuke membalas dendamnya yang tadi pagi. Jarak mereka semakin mendekat, dekat, dan…..

"BRUMM… BRUMM… BRUMM" suara gas motor spot (spot atau sport sih?).

Sakura spontan kaget, dan terbangun dari khayalannya yang terlalu tinggi.

(A/N: pasti tanya kenapa ada bunyi suara motor! –Readers: Ngak Nanya! A/N: ya udah liat end baca aja!)

_**FLASHBACK**____**(kira-kira 5 menit yang lalu)**_

Kedua pria tadi masih jauh dari pandangan Sakura, kira-kira 10 meter di depannya. Namun, Sakura sudah berkhayal. Ia berkhayal, kedua orang pria itu, sudah lima meter diepannya. Dan, dialam nyata kedua pria itu bergegas menghidupkan motor mereka masing-masing.

Dan…

"BRUMM… BRUMM… BRUMM" suara gas motor spot. Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya.

_**End of flash back**_

Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia menengok keasal suara tadi. Terlihatlah dua pria tadi sedang ingin memakai helm. Salah satu dari mereka menyeringai. Ya siapa lagi, kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

'ya tuhan…! Tampan sekali dia! Ya ampun, Sakura sadarlah!' batin Sakura. Tanpa disadari Sakura, sedari tadi, ia mengelus bibirnya sendiri.

"heh… Ada apa kau melihatku terus? Suka? Atau… Mau ku cium?" kata Sasuke dengan seringainya yang tampan lagi.

"eh… ti-tidak kok" kata Sakura tersadar dan berbalik badan untuk menutupi kecanggungannya, dan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Saat, Sasuke ingin menghampiri Sakura. Dan, disaat waktu yang sangat telat, Sasori datang dengan gaya Super Hero abis bangun tidur. (Readers: WOW! KEREN!). Sasuke, Sakura, dan Gaara masih dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Tidak memperhatikan Sasori. Dan pada waktunya,…?

"PLENTANG… KLENTANG…GEDEBUK… MEONG… KYAAAAA"

Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, dan semua orang yang melihat kejadian tadi, yang sangat memalukan hanya bisa Sweatdrop seketika.

'Dasar Bodoh!' batin Gaara.

"Memalukan!" batin Sasuke.

"Ya tuhan! Bodoh sekali dia! Dasar, memalukan!" batin Sakura, sambil menutupi mukanya karena malu.

~To Be Continued~

A/N: HALLO, MINNA~SAN! APA KABAR? AIKO HIDUP KEMBALI NIH! (?)

OH,YA! PADA NUNGGUIN YA? (KRIKK…KRIKK..- SUARA JANGKRIK)

GOMEN NE! TELATNYA LAMA BANGET YA! ADA FAKTOR" TERTENTU LOH!

SAYA MALES NGETIK *di gampar*

Saya tidak boleh menyentuh komputer karena komputernya rusak.

Adek'' saya ganggu terus. (bodo')

YAH, ITULAH KETIGA FAKTORNYA.

Eh ya, makasih yang udah review!

Oh ya, untuk:

Kalian mau tau 'kan yang ada di foto itu kayak mana?. Nih cuplikan fotonya.

Yang di foto Sakura adalah Ino & Tenten. Ino berpose dengan dua tangannya berbentuk huruf V terbalik, dan mengulurkan lidahnya sedikit. Sedangkan Tenten berpose seperti guru yang geleng-geleng(?). sasuke yang lagi panik mencari bukunya tiba-tiba menghadap sakura yang


End file.
